


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°46 : « Lobbying »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Requested Prompt, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les Avengers peinaient à faire leur boulot de justiciers à cause de l'ingérence constante du Secrétaire d'État à la Défense, Ross, bien souvent empêtré dans ses notes lui permettant de se souvenir de toutes les revendications de tous les lobbies tous les jours.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°46 : « Lobbying »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lobys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383174) by Leia22. 



> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « In Between » de Beartooth
> 
> Remarque : Ce drabble fait suite à une conversation crack avec Leia22. J'ai basiquement repris son idée générale, avec quelques inflexions personnelles (principalement le format conversation SMS), et je crédite également sa propre version publiée que vous trouverez sur son profil sous le nom de “Lobbys” (FFN).  
> (J'annonce également que ce drabble dépasse laaaaargement la limite de mots tolérée, c'est un spécial xD)

_Imaginons que tous les Avengers aient signé les Accords de Sokovie, et se retrouvent chaperonnés par le Secrétaire d'État Ross dans leurs moindres faits et gestes officiels..._

 

 **Tony** : Un méchant attaque Central Park !

 **Steve** : Avengers, on y va !

 **Ross** : Stop !

 **Steve :** … ?

 **Ross** : La SPA proteste, il y a un zoo, vous devez faire attention aux animaux.

 **Steve** : Ok, on se battra ailleurs.

 **Ross** : Oui, mais il y a des arbres millénaires, et la WWF vous demande d'y prendre garde.

 **Steve** : On ira vers le lac.

 **Ross** : Et puis quoi encore ? L'Association des Pêcheurs New-Yorkais proteste, et le Syndicat des Psychologues Pour Poissons refuse de voir tous les habitants du lac réclamer une thérapie suite à votre combat, car ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour faire face à la demande.

 **Steve** : Dans la prairie ?

 **Ross** : Le Président des Vers de Terre et Sa Majesté la Reine des Abeilles sont à deux doigts (au sens figuré, évidemment) de porter plainte pour crimes de guerre devant l'ONU pour génocide envers le noble peuple des Animaux.

 **Tony** : Bon, bah on l'attirera dans la ville.

 **Ross** : Le maire de New York ne veut pas, encore une fois, devoir consacrer le budget normalement alloué à son Gala de Charité envers les Chats Orphelins, en réparations de la ville.

 **Tony** : …

 **Ross** : Et la SPA, encore elle, a eu du mal à reloger tous les loups de Wall Street, la dernière fois. Je sais que l'espèce se porte bien, mais il faut faire attention, ils sont dangereux.

 **Steve** : Et si on combat dans le ciel ?

 **Ross** : Vous oubliez le NCSPNY, le Noble Club Snob des Pigeons New-Yorkais. Ils organisent ce soir un gigantesque bal, et vous allez gêner l'installation de la piste de danse.

 **Tony** : Euh... Monsieur le Secrétaire d'État ?

 **Ross** : Ah, et j'ai oublié le Clan des Rats du Métro de New York, qui refuse de vous voir tout détruire une fois encore.

 **Tony** : Central Park est détruit, le méchant s'est barré !

 **Steve** : … * facepalm dramatique *

 **Ross** : …

 **Ross** : * pique une crise et envoie voler toutes ses nombreuses feuilles de notes et de réclamations *

 **Ross** : Les lobbies vont encore pester contre vous !

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 396.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : C'était le délire de Leia22, saupoudré de ma touche perso de crack, parce qu'à nous deux nous sommes invincibles !


End file.
